The Replacement
by Nina.4444
Summary: Marty Deeks wasn't actually the first to be brought in to replace Dom after he died. So what happened to the first replacement that director vance had introduced to the team and how did they take it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Replacement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marty Deeks wasn't actually the first to be brought in to replace Dom after he died. So what happened to the first replacement that director vance had introduced to the team and how did they take it?<strong>

Kensi snorted with laughter and Sam quietly slapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his own laughter.

G Callen looked at the two agents in front of him and glared at the pair of them. He watched unamused as Sam turned to Kensi and began to move his hands in a series of crazy movements that made no sense but looked like he was doing some sort of very uncoordinated dance. But Kensi smiled and dramatically nodded knowingly making G shake his head in exasperation.

"G we're right here just tell us where you want us to go" Sam smirked at his partner who rolled his eyes and began to tell the two what the plan was.

* * *

><p>As Sam and G walked out the back door into the sunshine they frowned as they looked around into the empty backyard,<p>

"Kens?" Callen called wondering where the young agent was.

"Round here" They followed her voice both noting that she sounded slightly puffed out. Sam kept his hand on his gun as he was sure his partner was doing as well but when the two men rounded the corner they couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them.

Looking up at the two senior agents of the team she grinned at their expressions and finished brushing the grass and dirt from her jacket. Once she was done she stepped over a body of a large, burly man and walked passed Callen and Sam.

Both men turned and watched Kensi walk away her held high and looking back at the two large men slumped on the ground they both knew that no matter what had happened in the last two months their girl could handle still herself in the field.

On the way back to the boathouse Callen found his eyes continuously flicking upwards to the revision mirror peering into the back of the car. It wasn't that he was worried it was just that Kensi sitting in the back with their prime suspect who potentially could be charged with rape and kidnapping didn't sit too well with him.

Since Dom's death Kensi had been working with them and they'd become a little trio. Kensi fit perfectly in with Sam and Callen being able to keep up and both men found it refreshing to have Kensi out with them for a change.

They knew it wouldn't last for long. They all knew that while Hetty had been holding off their lost agent's replacement the director of NCIS wasn't so keen on leaving the OPS team short.

And so the three of them enjoyed working together while they could. Callen enjoyed having her quick wit and lip reading skills with them along with her sharp humour and the way they fell into their typical easy, playful banter and Sam ...well more than anything Sam enjoyed the fact that Callen would actually stop for Kensi when she requested something to satisfy her sweet tooth. He like Kensi liked a donut on a stake out.

Both men had found that they had become a lot closer to Kensi than they ever had been before as partners usually did but along with that Callen also realised that he had become a lot more protective over the younger woman as well. He knew she could hold her own in fact he was pretty sure that she could probably give both him and Sam a good run for their money if she fought them not that he'd ever admit it.

It probably came from them all being a little more vulnerable since they'd lost one of their own and so Kensi who'd been left on her own after losing her partner joined the team of Sam and G until there was a replacement. The three helped each other to deal with the loss and slowly as a team they were beginning to get through it.

And as he went to peer backwards in the rear view mirror again Callen caught Sam casually glancing towards the side mirrors at an angle which flooded straight into the back seat and grinned knowing that it wasn't just him.

* * *

><p>Hetty stared down at her team observing them from above. They were one short but they were holding strong and she'd never been prouder of them. She watched as Sam laughed, a deep bellow from deep inside his chest as Kensi jumped onto an unsuspecting Callan causing him to drop all the papers in his hands. The agent was the senior one in charge for a reason though and after not even half a seconds hesitation he swung her around to the front of his body letting her swing around at a fast speed and grinned when she shrieked in surprise.<p>

Her legs tightened around his waist and her arms around his neck and she sent him with a mock icy glare when he refused to put her down when she refused to agree to pick up any of the papers that lay scattered around them

A moment later her fingers found the one spot on Callan's body that was ticklish. The spot that only she knew about and he reflexively released her or more dropped her. Luckily she landed on her feet laughing,

"You're ticklish G?" Sam asked incredulously while still chuckling.

Hetty didn't bother greeting Nate as he sidled up beside her leaning against the railing as well. The two of them stared down at the agents who were doing everything but the paper work Hetty was still waiting for,

"Do you think they'll like him?" Nate asked Hetty who took several moments before answering,

"I think that he is going to have to be a very patient man if he wants to become a part of this team" Nate nodded knowing the woman was right.

Then again when wasn't she right.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review! Yes, even though its barely started hehe let me know what you think I love getting them soooo much<strong>

**Thanks for reading,  
>Nina xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The replacement.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam's booming laughter flooded the OSP building as three well known agents rounded the corner together heading for their desks and the coffee machine,

"You just make sure Hetty knows exactly why we're late Kens" The man said laughing,

"It was not my fault! You're the ones who decided to explore my apartment like it was a crime scene; you even looked in the cupboards!" Callen laughed at her,

"Well it's been forever since we'd been to your place and you'd changed it all around and hey you said make yourselves at home" he reasoned

"I didn't mean look through my room and cupboards and everything"

"You didn't even notice you were in the bathroom the whole time" She turned to Callen mouth gaping in annoyance,

"I was not!"

"Face it Kens like most women you take forever to get ready" Callen laughed when Sam stated his conclusion with a grand finality only for Kensi to throw him a icy glare,

"Oh if looks could kill" Sam teased

"Oh Kens couldn't hurt a fly" the woman's eyebrows rose as she looked to Callen who took a second before rephrasing,

"Well other than the flies we're told to hurt" She laughed now,

"I could kill you both of you with this pencil"

"Really?" Callen challenged her smugly even though he had no doubt that she probably actually could.

Before Kensi could reply having leant towards Callen a voice from behind them interrupted their playful threats,

"um goodmorn- Oh am I interrupting something?"

Kensi quickly leant back and stood up turning to see who it was that had interrupted her fun. The man was tall probably late twenties with dark hair and blue eyes. Kensi smiled at him cursing her mind when the thought of how attractive the man was ran through her head,

"Not at all" she said to the man moving further away from Callen,

"I was just about to kill my boss here but I can do it later" She heard Callen scoff from behind her and threw a quick smirk behind her,

"Can I help you?" Callen watched the man. He knew most people who worked in the OSP building but he had never seen this man before and the fact set him slightly on edge. When he watched his eyes run over Kensi's body he found himself tensing and his eyes narrowing slightly and frowned when a sting ran through his body as he caught Kensi looking at him as well,

"I'm special agent Scott Fields, is Special agent Callen around do you know?"

Callen moved forward to stand next to Kensi as he raised an eyebrow at the man,

"Can I help you?" The man blanched for a second sizing up Callen looking as Sam had decided very uncomfortable.

"Uh I've been informed that I will be joining your team" Callen's eyebrows shot up and then narrowed again. He looked towards Kensi who had backed off a bit as she took in the man who was supposedly replacing Dom. She knew she wasn't ready for a partner. A new one.

Not yet anyway. No matter how attractive he was.

Callen looked at him again before turning towards the stairs running up them without another word.

The man standing dumbfounded turned to Sam and Kensi,

"What did I do?" he asked confusion in his voice. Kensi shrugged as she sat down at her desk,

"Nothing" Now the man looked even more confused but Sam stepped forwards sizing up the man now. He knew Kensi wasn't ready, he knew G wasn't ready hell he wasn't even ready. They, as a team, weren't ready to replace Dom. To let him go and accept that they'd lost him. They were still all consumed in their guilt and sadness and anger whether they showed it or not. As Sam felt the guilt bubble inside him as he remember dragging the bloody Dom along the ground to shelter he turned to the man,

"Really Fields I wouldn't worry, it's probably better if you don't join the team anyway...you saw _her_ try to kill Callen before right?"

"Oh I could never kill you or Callen Sam" Kensi said smiling sweetly thankful for the change of topic,

"Really" asked Sam not quite believing her,

"Yeah, cause then I would have to go on the run _again_ and it wasn't that much fun the first time" Sam grinned as she no doubt tried to scare off the new guy.

"That hurts Kens" Sam said in mock hurt as he turned back towards his desk. Suddenly as he heard a swish of air he froze and watched as a blade flew passed his head and stuck in the wall behind him where they had stuck up a dartboard. Sam turned glaring harshly at Kensi who was smugly smirking.

"I supposed it wouldn't be _too_ difficult to hide your body" Sam looked back at the knife for a second as his heart rate slowly returned to normal,

"You could have killed me Blye, What if I had moved!"

"Lucky" Kensi said with a laugh as Sam pulled the knife off the wall and slammed it into the desk.

"Ms Blye I know that I say practice makes perfect but maybe outside of the office, yes?" Kensi turned to look at Hetty trying not to grin. She saw Nate looking passed her probably towards the wall where her knife had been lodged seconds before and then let her eyes flicker up to the staircase meeting Callen's eyes that sparkled at her as he grinned.

It faded however with Hetty's next words,

"Special Agent Fields I'm glad you've gotten to know your new team. I'm sure they'll be more than welcoming to you. My office is just upstairs if you have any questions for now Mr Getz our psychologist will give you the grand tour before you will join your new team at a crime scene for the case that Mr Beal will probably call you for in oh...about ten minutes" Kensi smiled at Hetty knowing that without doubt they would hear Eric's whistle from above in ten minutes and shook her head incredulously,

Hetty turned and Callen skipped down the rest of the steps his expression none too happy as he looked over his new agent once again. He turned to Fields as he came to a stop next to Kensi's desk,

"Take the desk at the end" They watched him walk to the desk and all grinned when they saw him glance towards the dartboard almost warily that was behind his desk before placing his things down.

Afterwards he moved back towards Nate who shook his hand and introduced himself in a friendly, professional way. As he led him away Nate turned backwards to the team that were watching them go and gave them a significant glance they all understood as play nice.

Later in the morning as Sam, Callen, Kensi and Scott left the tech room after being briefed on their latest case Scott turned to Kensi. It was the first opportunity he'd really had the chance to speak to her,

"So where'd you learn to do that?" the dark haired woman turned to him and Sam and Callen watched them curiously from behind,

"to do what?" She asked

"to throw a knife so perfectly, where'd you learn to do that?" Kensi grinned mischievously and without answering she held up a set of keys,

"I'm driving!"

Callen and Sam passed Agent Fields on either side of him as he stood stationary watching Kensi jump the remainder of the steps having no idea how she had managed to get his car keys. Feeling his pocket where they had been that was most definitely empty he shook his head before he followed his _new_ partner outside to where she was getting into his car.

**Reviewww please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The replacement.**

**Chapter 3**

At the sound of screeching tires Callen looked up towards the road and then caught Sam who had just turned from talking with another officer lean against the brick wall looking down the street. Callen smirked to himself standing up and walked to join Sam leaning casually against the wall as a very nice black car screeched to a stop in front of them.

Callen couldn't help but grin when a smirking Kensi stepped out of the car and they exchanged a smile over the top of the car. Sam laughed as a ghost, white special agent stumbled out of the car his hand on his stomach. Kensi rolled her eyes as she came to a stop on the sidewalk as she watched Fields catch his breath.

"You...are..so...completely...insane!" The man managed to get out breathing hard,

"I think I'm going to..." With that he stumbled sideways behind a tree and they could hear the sound of their newest addition throwing up his breakfast,

"Charming."

"Come on it wasn't that bad" Callen and Sam took one glance at the green looking man before they walked inside after Kensi. Looking back Callen watched Agent Fields eyes follow the woman who had nearly killed him on the way over...in his own car and felt a twinge. Something was off.

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA******  
><strong>

"So what do you think?" Sam asked and Callen shrugged as they watched their new agent talking to Kensi.

"Don't know if he's making a good first impression on Kens" Replied Callen as they watched Kensi say something back to Scott an annoyed frown painted on her face. The two men walked towards the pair still bickering,

"You guys found anything?" Callen asked and Kensi turned to him angrily meeting his eyes,

"I am not working with him" She pointed at the man across from her with the evidence kit,

"Look I have worked crime scenes Kensi I can do this and I scored top of my class on evidence collection and forensics...and besides your specialty is undercover!" Kensi looked at him incredulously for a moment and then turned to Callen and Sam in disbelief before spinning back to face him,

"Okay one you're the junior junior agent so don't order me around _or_ pay me out in front of other cops especially the LAPD and secondly this is not an exam on paper this is real life stop trying to take over and work _with _me okay!" And with that Kensi turned on her heel and walked away from the three men back towards the house.

When Fields turned to look at the two men they simply raised their eyebrows at him,

"Agent Fields I would suggest that you listen to Agent Blye she knows what she's doing I also suggest that you observe on how to be a good partner and have her back at all times as she will yours understand?"

"Yes Sir..I mean..Boss?...Agent Callen?" Callen just raised his eyebrows even further at the man in front of him before Fields wordlessly turned and scurried away disappearing back into the house. By the time the agent was gone Sam was hysterically laughing pretending to wipe tears of laughter from his face,

"see I like that kid; A little bit of respect" Callen said to Sam,

"Oh yeah sure boss let's head in shall we" Callen rolled his eyes before they both began laughing at the expense of Agent Fields.

By the time they got back to the OPS building nobody was happy. Kensi had had completely enough of the agent who thought he knew everything and so as they had been leaving Kensi had swapped cars jumping into Sams forcing Callen to ride back with the new Agent. A very uncomfortable, long car ride that was mostly filled with Fields telling him all about the little experience that he had and the rest of the time was spent asking him about Kensi.

By the time Callen finally pulled up outside the building and Sam pulled up behind him a moment later and the four of them headed up to the tech room to see what Eric had got for them. It was as they were ascending the stairs that Fields spoke up,

"Look Kens I'm sorry ok babe I'm sorry I was just a little nervous you know...first day on the new job and you're you know..." From in front of him Kensi's eyebrows rose at his words,

"And I don't know but..I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again but for the record you're a great Agent and I'm rambling...so I'm just going to stop now and -okay" He trailed off as Kensi turned to look at him questioningly and under her stare all he wanted to do was retreat back down the stairs and well...go hide. As Eric called out Kensi motioned him into the room and he quickly rushed passed her. She looked at Sam and Callen who had identical smirks on their faces and didn't blink an eye when Callen stepped towards her swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Kens, you'll get used to him babe" She glared up at him and slipped out from under Callen's arm following her _partner_ into the room and taking note to tell him to never call her that again.

And Kensi got her chance soon enough as Eric finished the briefing she and David were sent off to another crime scene. As he walked out calling her babe for the second time Kensi's jaw tightened and she spun towards him her hair flying,

"Stop calling me Kens and don't call me babe clear"

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA********** **

Three hours later Kensi stalked back into the OSP building she found herself faced with an amused looking Nate, Sam and Callen. She stopped for a second taking in her colleagues all watching her curiously.

"Ms Blye do you think that it was really a good idea to leave Mr Fields stranded at the crime scene" Sam said in a voice scarily like their boss' was,

"Well Sam it was either walk away or put a bullet through his skull to shut him up what would you have preferred?"

"Ms Blye" Kensi looked up from in front of the trio to Hetty who was looking down at them.

"Can I see you for a moment please" Kensi almost groaned knowing the berating she was in for before turning and slowly walking up the stairs heading into Hetty's office,

"Hetty" The older woman turned to the younger agent and smiled before gesturing towards the seat in front of her,

"Ms Blye how do you find your new partner?" Kensi's eyes darkened and her brow creased thinking of the man she'd been stuck with all day,

"Uh...I'll ..get used to him I suppose" Hetty smiled nodding,

"Ms Blye you know the rule we have...of never dating a co worker" Kensi frowned deeper now,

"Um yes" she said hesitantly, nodding slowly. Hetty considered her for a moment before she replied,

"Forget it" Kensi looked up in shock her eyes wide,

"What? Wait..Hetty I really...Wait what do you mean?"

"Ms Blye ...I have a small issue with Mr Fields" Kensi frowned again watching Hetty,

"Oh yes see Hetty I actually wanted to talk to you about hi—Wait...you want...me...Fields...?"

"I want you to...how to say it..uh get close to him. See if he's trustworthy"

"You want me to date him?" Kensi said knowing there was an appalled look contorting her face,

"Not date him per se just get to know him a little more"

"Wait so you want me to get close to Fields because you're suspicious of him"

"yes" Her boss simply said,

"Is this an order?" The look Hetty fixed her with was enough to answer that for her,

"Okay fine" She relented,

"Ms Blye maybe keep this quieter than normal perhaps just between you and I"

"Okay"

"Oh and Ms Blye"

"Be careful"

**Please please please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thankyouuuu!**

**Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**The replacement **

**Chapter 4:**

The men watched Kensi head up the stairs towards Hetty's office the same curious expression on each of their faces,

"Why do you think Hetty wants to see Kensi?" Fields asked turning to Callen, Sam and Nate,

"Eh Kens probably killed someone again" Sam said nonchalantly, shrugging and Callen felt a smile growing on his lips at his friends response. Nate tried to conceal his smile attempting to be the warm, welcoming psychologist to the newest member, who he had a feeling if the man lasted he would probably be talking to him at some point.

"Sam" Nate warned shaking his head but it was more for show; it wasn't likely that the agents would seriously listen to him,

"I _was_ being serious!" Sam said turning to Nate placing a hand over his heart with a smirk on his lips,

"She can't be that dangerous!" And at that Sam and Callen guffawed chuckling as they both turned on their heels moving to sit at their desks,

"You did see her driving before, right...and the knife thing yeah" Callen offered,

"Right" He said timidly before moving to the desk across from Callens and next to Sams not really knowing what to do with himself. That was until of course Sam placed a large pile of files on his desk that hit the wood with a thump making him jump slightly.

"We're looking for the name Charles Pendelton" And with that Callen and Sam began to flip through their own piles of files though he didn't fail to notice that their piles were considerably smaller. He sighed his eyes flickering up to the man still standing near Callen's desk who gave him a slight nod of encouragement before he sighed inaudibly and flicked the first torn, manila folder open. It wasn't for another ten minutes that they were torn from their searching and all looked up again as they heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Kensi skipping down them.

Callen frowned at her creased brow and the confused look that was swimming in her eyes. And along with confused she looked upset and angry. But it was Hetty who followed her several seconds later with her own concerned expression that really confused Callen,

_Why would Hetty be worried about Kensi? _

He looked across to Sam exchanging a confused look with Sam who shrugged looking equally confused.

Once she reached them Kensi dropped back down into her chair her frown deepening.

"Yes guys" She asked looking up at all of them. She fixed her stare on Sam across from her, who answered her,

"What?" He asked feigning confusion,

"You Agent Hanna were staring" She stated with an exaggerated sigh but the effect was ruined my the small smirk on her lips,

"I most definitely was not Kens, I was just wondering what it was that Hetty so mysteriously called you into her office for" he explained and Kensi nodded,

"Right I see" She said in mock understanding,

"So" he said after a second,

"It's not any of your business" She said in a teasing voice, which told both Callen and Sam that she didn't want to talk about it, raising her eyebrows challengingly,

"Are you okay Kens?" Callen asked concern seeping into his voice and Kensi sighed quietly,

"I'm sorry guys, I'm fine"

"Alright well you're still coming to the bar tonight right?" Nate asked and Kensi looked to him. But before she could answer it was Hetty who spoke,

"Perhaps you could all invite Mr Fields out tonight. It would be a good way to all get to know each other yes?"

Kensi forced a smile on her lips,

"Sure what do you think Scott?" The agent looked up towards her surprised at her welcoming smile. He also noticed a disgruntled Callen and a curious Sam watching their junior agent carefully. Attempting to take some of the spotlight off her and win some points he smiled,

"Sure sounds great to me. I've got nothing better to do" She forced a wide smile on her lips to his answer. _At least it would be a good time to start. _

"I've just got to make a call alright" Without another word Scott strode past them towards one of the corners of the building facing away from them. Sam frowned catching the smirk on his face as his eyes ran over Kensi on his way past the agent.

_He did not like this. Not at all. _

Not long afterwards Kensi and Fields seemed to be getting on famously well which left them all even more confused. Even Nate frowned in confusion as he turned questioningly to Callen and Sam who shrugged back to the man as they watched Fields walking after Kensi who was laughing at something he'd said.

"Is she flirting with him?" Nate asked almost in disbelief at the Kensi they were watching..._at work._

"Um no she has much more class than that" Sam said gruffly,

"That and she would never initiate anything at work...ever. We all know that" But as they watched Kensi tug on the guys sleeve and the pair climb the stairs for the tour she was giving him of the office they were completely and thoroughly confused and a little uneasy.

"Lunch?" Callen asked turning away and looking at Sam questioningly who stood only a second later grabbing his keys.

As they stood in the line at the burrito place down the road waiting to collect everyone's lunch Sam turned to him,

"You should tell her G" The senior agent looked at Sam quickly raising an eyebrow in question,

"What?" He said knowing exactly where it was that Sam was leading the conversation,

"Kens...you should tell her that you like her" G scoffed at his friend and forced an amused smile on his face.

"What I don't like Kensi" Sam's eyebrows rose in disbelief. But he knew Callen knew that he knew. As he began to pick up the packages that were being placed on the counter he added his last pearl of wisdom,

"I'm just saying G...if you wait much longer it might be too late. Tell her...and before tonight would be a good idea" With that Sam walked back towards the car leaving Callen to ponder the man's advice.

Five minutes later when Callen got in the car and Sam pulled away from the curb the ex seal raised one of the lunches,

"You really think he's going to be able to eat this?" And Callen looked at his partner and felt a rush of gratitude towards him for dropping the topic,

"Oh it's only the extra hot and spicy chilli con carne" Callen explained seriously before letting out a laugh,

"Yeah and my eyes are watering just being in the same car with it"

**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**************************************

Callen's eyes found Kensi for what was probably the millionth time that night and his lips turned down in annoyance.

Since they had arrived at the bar and all slid into the booth he had watched Kensi flirt with Fields. She chatted with him, laughed with him and at his stupid jokes. And the man was flirting back tenfold. She let him buy her drinks something that she never ever let them do (which meant of course that they just did it without telling her and then guilted her into drinking it) and she didn't drop him to the ground when he placed a hand on her shoulder or moved his arm so it was touching hers.

It wasn't really the team night they had been hoping for. It was more of a Kensi and Fields night with some casual chatter. In the end Callen hadn't spoken to Kensi but he had tried to several times only to find, with displeasure, that for the entire day there never seemed to be a Kensi without Fields or a Fields without Kensi. And it was certainly aggravating.

He had caught both Hetty and Sam hell even Nate had been watching him closely throughout the day and he wondered exactly how many people did actually know that he had feelings for his junior agent that weren't simply colleagues covering each others backs.

He wondered if she knew. Had he really been that obvious?

Over the night the numbers dwindled, Hetty being the first to leave after coming back from the bathroom with Kensi. Callen caught the small smile that Hetty sent Kensi as the younger woman slid back into the booth next to Fields before bidding the others goodnight. Eric and Nate left not long afterwards sharing a cab after stating that they would see the others the next day. That and they knew that Nate definitely did not want a replay of the morning after the karaoke night the team had had a few months before.

And so the quartet of field agents were left sitting around the table the atmosphere a little thicker than normal but not too uncomfortably so,

"Drinks guys?" Scott offered looking around the table and Sam and Kensi nodded _why not? Especially when they weren't paying._

"I'll have another" Callen said loudly looking straight at Kensi, with a slight slur to his words alerting both Kensi and Sam that their senior agent had consumed one too many drinks to avoid a nasty headache the next day.

"G you sure? I think you've had enou-" she raised her eyebrows when he shot her a look before laughing bitterly,

"I'm fine Kensi, I just want another drink" She couldn't help but notice the light chuckle that escaped Sam's lips as he looked at his friend and partner. Kensi just shrugged and turned back to Scott with a smile.

**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**************************************

Kensi was regretting going to the bar. Perhaps it was dinner but she had an awful feeling swirling in the pit of her stomach not to mention the dizziness she was overcome with every time she stood. A large yawn pushed its way out of her lips as she braced herself on the side of the sink. She scowled slightly thinking of Callen,

She knew he didn't want a new agent hell she didn't want a new agent. Not this close after Dom. It was way too soon.

Her heart seared at the name, at all the memories that came flooding back as she let herself think of her lost partner.

She blinked fiercely refusing to succumb to the tears that were swimming in her eyes, threatening to fall. She almost felt guilty, as though by welcoming this new agent she was helping to replace Dom. Like she was betraying him. She shook her head,

No. This was work. This was what Hetty asked her to do. And it didn't matter what Callen or Sam thought of her or her actions. She wondered why she hadn't been able to tell either of them what was going on, why Hetty had demanded that her task stay between the two of them. She sighed. It didn't matter, she had to get some sort of information from Fields before the end of the night...otherwise all of it and a possible fight with Callen would have been a waste of time.

And besides getting him drunk was probably the best way to do it.

As she pushed the door open stepping back into the bar she was surprised to see Callen leaning against the wall next to the toilets. He straightened up when he saw her but the scowl on his face didn't disappear. She stifled a groan knowing what it was that was coming,

"Kens what are you doing?" He asked before she even had the chance to speak. She could hear the anger in his voice but she could also hear the concern and the worry that you would only hear if you knew the man well enough,

"Did I do something to upset you?" She asked playing dumb for a moment. Callen rolled his eyes at her knowing what it was that she was doing,

"What are you doing with Fields?" Kensi looked away forcing herself to not tell Callen what Hetty had asked her to do,

"I'm not doing anything G" She said softly praying he would let it go and yet knowing full well that he wouldn't,

"What about the no dating co-workers rule Kens?" He asked and she sighed in response trying to dig herself a way out in the mess that was slowly building,

'That's your rule G" She said but he was quick to correct her,

"No that's Gibbs' rule"

"Well lucky we don't work for Gibbs then G" she said with finality trying to get him to let it go. But G Callen after all was definitely known for his stubborn nature...but then again so was she.

"It's a rule at OSP too Kensi" He said seriously as if he was instructing a child who had broken one of the school yard rules. She sighed for the umpteenth time cringing at the disappointment that she could hear laced in his voiced,

"Look G it's not what you think" She tried shaking her head tiredly but stopped when the room span slightly and cringed,

"Well what is it then Kensi" She looked at him having no more explanations to call upon. She didn't know why he was so concerned with it. If there was one way to get the guy off the team it would be to prove he was involved with one of them. Hetty couldn't have better grounds to fire someone upon. And she knew G was certainly smart enough to know that,

"Why does it matter so much G" And for a second he just looked at her and she could see him struggle.

_You should tell her G_

Callen could hear Sam's words echoing in his head and he knew that if there was a time. It had to be now before he lost her to their new 'agent'. Finally he met her eyes,

"Because Kens ...I"

"Kensi...Callen! There you are!" And Callen looked up to see Fields standing feet away from them with an annoyed Sam behind him. He threw his partner a look who nodded in apology for not being able to keep the man away.

"So Sam here is leaving" Sam rolled his eyes at the man and the others knew that it wasn't the reason that Fields had decided to go looking for them. With a quick goodnight to Kensi and Callen he turned and left the bar shaking his head and really too tired to get into all the drama.

For a long moment an awkward silence settled over the trio left standing in the bar. Kensi wanted to let out the groan of frustration that was on her lips. She wanted to get rid of Fields and finish her conversation with Callen. She wanted to know what it was that he had been about to say...but she shook her head...it wasn't likely to have been what she had wanted to hear. What she had been waiting and wishing to hear for almost the past six months.

"yeah I'm gonna go too" Callen said before he pushed himself away from the wall patting his pockets with exaggeration and they could hear his keys jingle. She looked back to him taking in his muscular form and striking blue eyes. He stood up and without another word to either of them unsteadily made his way towards the door of the bar.

Kensi caught his hand on the way stopping his progress,

"You shouldn't be driving G" When he turned to her he could her concern but his annoyance towards her blanketed everything else and his eyes flickered to Fields eyes on her, running over her. His eyes narrowed before he answered Kensi his anger bubbling,

"Like you care" He said roughly,

She frowned up at Callen almost hurt by his words. But she knew she deserved them, knew that she had earned his anger. This wasn't a side of her that either Sam or Callen knew. Sure she'd gone undercover before and flirted her way in and out of bad situations but this was different. This time they didn't know that she was undercover. They had no idea, instead they thought she really did like the man she could feel not so far away standing behind her,

"Of course I care G" she watched him roll his eyes and pull his hand from her hold,

"Whatever" He said before he began walking again. Kensi sighed before pulling her phone from her pocket and turning to Fields,

"I'm just going to call him a cab alright and make sure that he actually gets in it there's no way that he can drive" Scott grinned down at her nodding before he leant down and kissed millimetres away from her lips,

"Sure how about I go pay for our night and then I'll meet you out front perhaps we can go for a walk or something, have a chat" Kensi was shocked for a second but hid it flawlessly smiling back at him,

"Sure" She said before she squeezed hi hand and stood up following Callen's trail only to see the man standing at the bars entrance turn away his disgusted expression unable to be missed.

She caught up with him as he pulled his keys out of his pocket,

"G you're not driving and I would drive you home but I don't think I should be driving either. We should have got Sam to drive you home" He could hear the frustration in her voice but it was her next words that made him stop and turn around taking in the woman,

"G will you stop, please!" her shoulders drooped and her words were exhausted, pleading with him as were her glossy eyes,

"Kens you okay?" She looked up and for a moment his eyes had cleared and he was looking at her with concern his brow creased in worry. She nodded,

"Yeah I just can't wait to get to bed" She smiled softly and he nodded,

"You want to share the cab?" He questioned and she cringed knowing her response would make things even worse,

"Oh G I'm sorry I said I'd go wi..." But he turned rolling his eyes before she could finish the words. He crossed the road back straight and shoulders stiff and climbed into one of the cabs lined on the other side. She sighed feeling the tiredness wash over her body and she cringed as her thumping head got even heavier. She felt her eyes closing and knew it was time to go home. She would get the information tomorrow.

"Hey you ready" She turned looking at him

"Scott I think I'm just going to just head home, I'm exhausted" As she looked down checking she had all of her stuff she missed the smirk that played on his lips. Instead she saw the concerned smile that he stretched on his face and his hand on the small of her back.

"That's alright I noticed you were tired earlier. Let's get out of here" She nodded throwing him a thankful look but something felt...off. She didn't get time to dwell on it, however, as her head thumped again and little dots formed behind her eyes for a second. She walked towards the yellow cab that pulled up directly in front of them and didn't even notice the other drivers, that had been lined up across the road for who knows how long, shouting their displeasure and his line jumping.

She climbed inside with Fields following and again she missed the signs that she should have been seeing. As she leant over her head in her hands she missed Agent Scott Fields meeting the eyes of the cab driver in the rear view mirror and an identical, satisfied smirk growing on both mens lips.

**Hi everyone sorry it's been so long. I really, really hope you like this chapter...hopefully its slowly moving where I'm trying to get it to go ;) **

**Let me know what you think of it by throwing me a review! Go onnnnn : ) **

**Hehehe**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Nina xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**The replacement**

**Chapter 5:**

Kensi squinted her eyes making them narrower as she peered out the car window into darkness trying to work out where they were. She pressed her burning forehead against the cool glass only to feel the pain in her head finally dull slightly and she let her eyes flutter closed. She wished she had gotten in the cab with Callen, let him take her home. She was exhausted and if she was honest with herself she was feeling completely and utterly disgusting. Sick. Ill.

She turned back to Scott with a sweet smile when she felt his hand slide onto her shoulder and laughed at the lame joke he made throwing her head back in amusement. She did, however, squirm a little when his hand slowly edged onto her knee until it settled on her thigh sitting just below the hem of her dress.

"Scott" She laughed but as she looked towards him she had to blink several times to clear her vision that was getting blurrier and blurrier. His hand moved further up her leg and she went to grab his wrist but he easily moved his hand,

"no...no Scott...wait" She heard him laugh again before he carelessly unbuttoned his seat belt and turned his body towards her tugging her to him. She frowned and tried to move away. He twisted his hand into her soft hair and pulled her forward fixing his lips onto hers in a rough kiss. She vaguely heard the driver in the front saying something but couldn't make out his words. All she was concerned about was pushing the man off her. Unfortunately she just couldn't get her hands to work with her brain to push him away. _How much had she drunk?_

"Stop it...stop Fields I swear to God stop!" she gasped after she pulled back as far as she could, her head against the door,

"Come on Kens just a little fun" the man laughed and moved back towards her his other hand crawling down her stomach and low on her hip,

"Stop it!" She said forcefully,

"Why love?" He said almost angrily as he gripped her chin. She shook her head trying to clear her mind,

"Because we're partners Scott we can't...do this if we're partners" She took a deep breath wondering why it took so much energy to say a simple sentence. All of a sudden he had pulled her to him over the seat and was holding her closely against him,

"It's okay love we won't be partners for long" When she slumped against his chest he grinned and let her body drop down on the seat so that she was lying across it. He grinned down at the unconscious woman,

"Now we won't be telling boss about the lovely kiss will we _partner?"_ he watched the driver shake his head peering in the rear view mirror,

"Not worth it" Fields chuckled at the mans response before looking back over the woman below him,

"She is beautiful" He heard the drivers agreement from the front seat,

"Just like he said"

**Chapter 5 of the replacement sorry it's so short guys but I wanted to give you something!**

**Please review and I'll get onto chapter 6**

**CDNA thank you and sorry it's been a while : (**

**Madil93 sorry it doesn't really solve the cliffhanger but we're getting there : ) Thankyouu**

**Weeping Angel of Fear hope you like itt! Thanks!**

**AngelVanguard thankyou yes you were definitely right...he's a nasty pasty, hope you like it!**

**Tdolphins27 here you gooo..sorry it was so long and I hope you like it and thank you for reviewing**

**Redmangan23 thankyou for your review too...here it is! Thanks**

**Thankyou to all of you and please review for this onnne! Thanks**

**Nina xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**The replacement**

**Chapter 6:**

Kensi paced the room the sound of her boots echoing around the room. She had no idea where she was. Or how she'd gotten there. What the hell was going on?

The last thing she could remember was fighting with Callen and then...nothing. Absolutely nothing. She'd woken up almost ten minutes ago lying on a dirty floor in small room. As her eyes adjusted to the light she listened. For anything, footsteps, breathing nothing. She'd paced the room. Checked every corner. Every crack. There was nothing.

Well that was a lie. That was a big fat lie. There was something. There was definitely something. A big fat something.

Kensi came to a stop in front of the largest wall of the room. She groaned in frustration again as her hand twisted into her hair. She needed to get out. She needed to find a phone. The special agent let her body drop down onto the ground again as she looked forward. The nausea she'd only just gotten rid of rushed back washing over her body in powerful waves. It was hard to breathe, she felt sick, she felt ill.

The other walls were all a sterile white and she figured that the one in front of her was as well. But she couldn't know because she couldn't see one small square of it. She took in the sight again. There were photos covering the entire wall. It wasn't that that she found so disturbing it was what the photos were of. Or who. They were of her. Most of them were of her. At home, on the job, in the pub, shopping, in the cafe that she got her breakfast at in the mornings, running, everywhere. There were photo's everywhere. And even more disturbing was that she'd found ones from at least the year before.

Where had they got them from?

How had they got them?

How the hell didn't she notice?

What kind of agent was she?

But even more unsettling than all of that were the remaining photos. They were of the others. Of Callen, Sam, Deeks. Of Nate and Eric and Hetty. Hell, there were even some of Gibbs and Tony from DC from when they had visited earlier in the year. Most of them were with her. But it was the red circles drawn around their heads that was most sickening. That made her blood run cold. Targets had been drawn on them all. All of the guys. Some in red texta some in black. It made her sick.

Kensi resisted the urge to vomit again as she surveyed the room in a frantic panic. She had to get out. She had to warn them. Is this what they had wanted? Her out of the way?

What were they going to do next?

What were they going to do with her?

Who were they?

What part did Fields have in all this?

How the hell had he gotten passed NCIS reference checks?

Did Callen and Sam know yet?

What time was it?

Were they looking?

There were so many questions. Too many questions. Too many she couldn't answer.

**Short update for you wanted to get this bit out since it was just sitting on my computer and I made you wait long enough last time I think : ) Sorry about that.**

**Please let me know what you think and I'll start working on the next part.**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews and support so far.**

**Particularly AngelVanguard, Madil93 and Annabeth for their reviews last chapter!  
><strong>

**THANKYOUUUUUUU**

**Nina xx  
><strong>

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**The replacement**

**Chapter 7**

G Callen walked into the OSP centre, a bitter taste in his mouth that even the strong coffee he was quickly consuming didn't help to wash away. He wasn't looking forward to the day; he wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of him at all. When he walked into the bullpen he was surprised to see only Sam sitting at his desk siphoning through a stack of paper work.

"Morning" Sam muttered,

"mmmm" Callen grunted in response causing his partner to peer up at the man curiously. His eyes narrowed as he watched Callen drop down into his chair across from him,

"Think you're sitting at the wrong desk G" Sam stated matter of factly but Callen could see the smirk threatening to erupt on his partners lips,

"Why?" he asked as he pulled his laptop out of his bag placing it on his desk,

"Kensi's usually our little happy ray of sunshine in the mornings" Sam said cheekily and Callen glared at the ex-seal and felt his chest tighten at the mention of the junior agent who sat on his right; who was most certainly not a morning person and who probably should have walked through the door almost fifteen minutes ago.

Callen had called into Sam to say he was running late.

"Where is Kensi and _Fields_ by the way?" Sam frowned curiously at the way Callen had bit out the new agents' name.

"Not here yet" Sam said simply, watching his partner carefully,

"How long were you guys at the bar after I left?" Sam asked and Callen shrugged taking another swig of the coffee not wanting to think about the previous night.

"Nah just after you left. Got a cab" he said not bothering with the details of the fight he and Kensi had proceeded to have and the images of Kensi blatantly flirting with Fields flicked into his mind before he could stop them.

It was then that they heard a shrill whistle from above and both men looked towards Eric who stood on the balcony sending him a glare that told him it was much to shrill for that time in the morning,

"You want me to call one of them?" Sam asked from behind him as Callen drew out his phone,

"Sure you've got Fields" Sam rolled his eyes but nodded finding the new name that had been added into his contacts. But as he raised his phone to his ear a ringing started from the tech room and Sam hung up realising Fields was already there. As they walked in the new agent sat beside Eric looking at his computer,

"Good morning Mr Callen, Mr Hanna. I trust you are both well and rested after our night out" Hetty said and both men threw a smile towards her but as Callen looked away he could feel the penetrating stare of his boss as she watched him. In response he avoided her gaze and turned to Fields,

"Where's your partner Agent Fields?" at that Scott turned abruptly, frowning at his senior agent,

"What do you mean?" the man asked,

"Kensi, where is she?" he said slowly,

"I don't know" the agent said and Callen sighed pulling his phone back out. Several moments and a dial tone later he hung up his phone and shook his head,

"She's not answering" he turned back to Fields regarding the man with a raised eyebrow,

"When did she get home?" he asked and the agent shrugged,

"We got a cab just after you left. I dropped her off at her place before getting the cab back to mine" Callen sighed,

"Eric" he said quietly but the technician just nodded already typing,

"According to GPS she's still at home" Callen nodded and turned to Hetty,

"I'll head to her place get her up" he wanted to apologise, then, before it got weird between them, before he screwed it all up. He wouldn't risk their friendship; he wouldn't risk losing her, not having her in his life at all. He loved her too much for that.

"Mr Getz and Mr Fields will head to the crime scene you can meet them there with Ms Blye" Hetty said curtly before walking back out of the room.

"I'll send the address to your phone" Eric added.

Thirty minutes later Sam pulled up to the footpath and nodded to Callen who pushed his door open as he unbuckled the seatbelt,

"I'll wait here" Callen nodded knowing that his partner knew what was going on and how much he was itching to ask him about what had happened the night before. And he was going to avoid that little conversation for as long as possible.

Callen knocked on Kensi's door and he wondered what kind of response he was going to get. Would she be angry at him? He cursed himself as he remembered how he had acted the night before…a little over the top. Surely she knew that he liked her now. He wondered how she'd react, what she'd say. What had he been thinking? Would she slam the door in his face, tell him she never wanted to see him again. Punch him. That was probably more likely he thought with a smirk.

A car horn from behind him startled the senior agent out of his rambling thoughts and Callen turned to glare at Sam who gave him a questioning glance before knocking once again. Or maybe she'd just ignore him completely. When he didn't get a reply Callen pulled out his keys from his back pocket and sorted through them until he found Kensi's that she'd given to him almost three years ago. Walking into the house he listened out for the junior agent but heard nothing,

"Kens? Kensi you here?" he called. Callen frowned and walked into the kitchen. It was there that her phone along with the bag she had the night before sat on the counter along with a glass on the sink but apart from that nothing. Callen walked further into the small house as he called out again.

Her bedroom was relatively tidy, as tidy as Kensi usually kept it and her bed was made which caused Callen's frown to deepen. The agent looked around the empty house again before walking back outside. He moved to the car and leant against it leaning down to look in the window at his partner who was giving him a questioning glance,

"She's not here" he said and Sam frowned,

"Her phone and the bag she had with her last night is in the kitchen and there's a glass on the sink but her bed is made and….I don't know" Sam looking very confused pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car and the two men headed inside,

"Maybe she just went out or something?" Sam guessed as they stood in the kitchen,

"Her cars still there and why wouldn't she take her phone?" Callen asked and all Sam could to was shrug,

"I don't know…maybe she just forgot it…maybe she was distracted..thinking" he theorised and Callen turned to the man rolling his eyes knowing exactly where his partner was going,

"I didn't tell her" he admitted and watched as Sam rolled his eyes this time and sighed dramatically,

"Why not?" he challenged, eyebrows raised

"I didn't get the chance…..well I nearly did but Fields interrupted again" he explained quickly feeling his annoyance at the man begin to swell again. Thankfully Sam dropped the topic after shooting his partner a pointed glance,

"Well she'll have to realise soon, Hetty can't stay out of someone's mind for that long" knowing that Callen wasn't convinced he added,

"Look G there's no sign of forced entry, struggle. Her things were placed down, her beds made. I mean if it was any other person what would you think?" Sam asked and Callen nodded,

"That they were just out …..except this isn't any other person Sam" For a moment the two agents just stood in silence thinking about the possibilities until Callen sighed,

"You're right. She's probably just out and forgot her phone. She's probably gone to get breakfast or something" Sam nodded and picked up a notepad sitting on Kensi's cupboard,

_Kens,_

_You're late young lady! _

_Give us a call when you get in and we'll come and pick you up_

_S + G_

Callen nodded and they walked back out of her place locking the door behind them. As they were getting back in the car Callen turned to look back at the house frowning slightly once again. He let his eyes wander up and down the street looking for any sign of their junior agent to no avail.

**NCIS**LANCIS****LANCISLA****NCIS****NCISLA****NCISLA****NCIS****NCIS****LANCISLA****NCIS****LANCIS****NCIS****LANCIS****NCIS****LANCIS****NCISLA****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCISLA****NCISLA****

One hour later Callen and Sam pulled back up at the same sidewalk. Sam watched Fields park another car behind them and got out to see Nate all but jumping out the car from where he had sat beside Fields an annoyed look on his face. Callen was already striding across the lawn and fishing out his keys from his pocket.

When the four of them stood in Kensi's kitchen they couldn't deny that something was wrong. It was obvious that she hadn't been home yet and Kensi was never late for work. And more than that Kensi never, ever didn't answer her phone. Both Callen and Sam had tried calling her more than twice in the last hour even Nate had tried a couple of times and they watched the phone light up with the missed call notifications that was still sitting on the bench.

Stupidly however Fields crossed to where the items were picking the phone up.

"Fields!" barked Sam and the younger agent jumped,

"That could be evidence why are you touching it" Sam asked incredulously and shook his head as the wide-eyed agent put the phone back down and muttered a small apology. Nate frowned at Sam but the agent just shook his head in disbelief. What was it …the first thing you learn?

"I'm sure this isn't a crime scene" laughed Fields quietly,

"She probably just had a rotten headache when she woke up and walked down to the drug store or something" Callen turned from where he was standing flicking open a cupboard that they could all see had an array of different medical supplies,

"Don't think so" Callen snapped and Fields nodded,

"Food then?" he offered hoping they wouldn't snap at him again.

"No something isn't right. This is Kensi we're talking about" Callen said and Sam nodded in agreement. Even Nate had to agree that it was weird behaviour for Kensi.

"So plan. I'll call Hetty and let her know what's happening. Get Eric to check local hospitals and maybe check for camera's around here. Red light ones, shops whatever. There's nothing here so lets search the area for a bit the surrounding streets hopefully we'll find her" Nate nodded and began to head out but Fields simply stood still,

"Problem" Callen asked,

"Isn't this a bit over the top" the agent asked apprehensively,

"You ever lost an agent, _agent Fields_?" Callen asked briskly and the man shook his head,

"Well we don't risk it and until you have you follow orders got it?" the agent asked his eyes flashing and Fields just nodded knowing he couldn't push the man much further, instead opting to follow Nate who had resumed walking towards Kensi's front door.

After checking Kensi's car and doing another circle of her house Sam and Callen left, the latter quickly calling Hetty and updating her on their actions while giving Eric his requests. Nate had text him that they hadn't found anything yet but were trying the local shops that Kensi usually went to. Instead of driving the streets Callen gestured to the very end of the street and Sam nodded knowing exactly where his partner was referring to. They drove a length of the beach where Kensi was most likely to be but came up with nothing. On the way back towards Kensi's they passed by the park that was the other place that they knew Kensi often went to but once again there was no sign of young woman.

Dialling Nate's number the psychologist told him that they'd found nothing so far and were out of shops. They'd driven around the streets for almost twenty minutes and finally Callen suggested they all head back to the office.

"I should have known this morning" he said quietly and Sam watched Callen out of the corner of his eye,

"G how on earth could you have known that" he asked,

"Cause its Kensi" Callen answered immediately and Sam just sighed. Their girl was missing.

**Ok so I completely owed you this one but I'm back on with this story I've replanned it and re…everything'd it and I like it again : ) hope that made sense.**

**Oh and opinion times do you guys think I should bring Deeks' into this story or not cause I have a place for him or not? And if so…do you think it should be while all the drama is happening or after things have quietened down?**

**Thank you …oh and please send me a quick review! **

**Thanks**

**Nina xo**

**p.s. thankyou for all being so patient with this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The replacement**

**Chapter 8:  
><strong>

"Helloooooooooo"

"Hey!"

"I know you're out there will you just stop ignoring me!"

Kensi Blye sighed and gently banged her head against the door in frustration. She stopped knocking on it, giving her reddened fist a break. The agent had long given up on being quiet, she was tired and frustrated and caffeine deprived and she wanted answers.

Where the hell was she?

She groaned out loud as she turned back and closed her eyes not wanting to look at the feature wall of the room. She had inspected it all morning and recalled what she had been doing when most of the photo's had been taken, she'd gone through any old enemies or recent ones who might want revenge for one thing or another.

She had meticulously studied her surroundings and concluded with absolute certainty that there was no way she could get out of the small room; at least not without someone opening the door that had been secured with over six different locks – and while she had already picked two of them and rendered them unable to be locked the other four weren't going to help her out any.

"Helllloooooooooooo" she tried her throat prickling in pain and dehydration.

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA NCISLA NCISL******  
><strong>

Callen and Sam walked briskly back into the tech room their expressions serious while Nate and Scott filed in behind them. Nell and Eric faced their computers and didn't bother to look up both engrossed in what they were doing while Hetty stood behind them. She, however, did look up to her senior agents but they both shook their heads at her unspoken question. A moment later Eric swivelled around in his chair his eyes sweeping around the room before he began to speak,

"Okay so there's no records of her in the hospital's and I've checked with the ER staff for women of her description in case she used a different name but came up with nothing. Trace on her phone shows that she went from the bar, home and hasn't moved since. There's one red light camera a couple streets down from Kens' house." Eric reeled off the information he'd collected and they turned to the screen as the footage from the camera began to play.

"At ten forty the cab goes past" they could all see Kensi in the back of the cab. She was sitting in the back and all they could see was an arm around her shoulders that was obviously Fields. Callen didn't look away from the screen but felt his insides tighten. He'd already lost her. He felt a pain slice through his chest at the thought but pushed everything away and focused back on the screen as Eric began to speak again,

"And twenty minutes later, just before eleven, the cab returns" this time they could see in the left hand side of the cab and all they could see was Fields who now sat in the front of the cab talking to the driver.

Callen turned from the screen to look at Eric,

"Anything else?" He asked hopefully and the look on Eric's face answered them.

"So what do we do now?" Fields asked and Callen closed his eyes turning away from him,

"Well you were the last person to see her. Did she say anything, do anything, look sick or anything like that?" Sam asked and everyone watched him carefully,

"No" he said shaking his head after thinking for a moment,

"No she said that she was tired that she wanted to go to bed but that's about it" he said and Callen spun around,

"Are you sure?" he asked and Fields nodded an irritated look on his face,

"Are you suggesting something Agent Callen" Sam could see Callen's patience running out and knew that Callen was replaying the previous night over in his head. But before Callen could answer the man Hetty intervened,

"Maybe it would be best if you all got a good nights sleep and we can resume our search in the morning" and it was those words that had Agent Fields turning on his heel and quickly leaving the room. Callen turned to Hetty,

"I'm not leaving" he said

"I didn't expect you too" there was a chorus of the same sentence alerting Hetty that none of her team would be leaving that night.

"Let me know if there are any advances I have several calls to make" she turned on her heel and began to move out of the room however stopped turning back to the team,

"Mr Callen, this is your new team and as the senior agent you shouldn't have a problem working with anybody" she said and the senior agent simply held her gaze before nodding curtly after a moment and turning back to the screen. She exchanged a glance with Nate for a second before departing from the room knowing that there was not much point in arguing when her lead agent was so worried. And she was beginning to think that he had good reason to be.

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA NCISLA NCISL******  
><strong>

He unlocked the door swinging it open and nodded to the man at the table in the middle of the room who looked up at him.

"Honey I'm home" he deadpanned and the man at the table smirked leaning back in his chair taking a long drag of the cigarette he held between his fingers. The place already smelled of cheap tobacco and liquor.

"How'd you go?" he asked and Fields shrugged,

"Think the Callen guy's getting suspicious but I could be wrong"

"What the one who was angry that night at the bar, I told you he's got a thing for her" the man said and Fields turned back to him with a dark look,

"The boss won't be happy" his statement was just met with a shrug,

"Not our problem"

"How was she?" he asked looking towards the door on the other side of the room,

"Awake...all day and loud. At least for a while and then she settled down. Other than that fine" Fields nodded before leaning to reach for a rusty set of keys on the table as he took a long sip of the beer he'd just pulled from the fridge.

"Time for a visit" the men smirked and the second man's chair scraped on the stone floor as he stood. They turned and headed for the door.

Kensi's chest heaved up and down from where she stood behind the door. She heard a group of keys being jingled and she had managed to overhear most of the conversation between them. Callen was worried. Did that mean he knew Field's was in on it? God she hoped so.

"Hello Miss Bly-" he began to say as he swaggered in confidently but a nasty kick to the back of the knee had him on the ground and as Kensi slammed the door shut on the second guy hearing a yell she sent a well aimed knee into Scott's face hearing a crunch as she did so. Bright, frank blood spurted from his nose and his eyes had a maniac look about them. Holding the door she kicked the hand that went to his belt where she knew an NCIS gun was holstered. He yelled out for the second time becoming even angrier. It was then that she heard voices outside yelling loudly and she could only hope that maybe the guys had followed Field's home?

With adrenaline coursing through her veins the second distraction had been all the bleeding, winded man had needed as he pulled her down where he was before sending a punch to her stomach. She rolled away the second time and heard his fist crash into the stone floor even though he still had an iron-clasped had around her arm. But as she sent another fast and hard kick towards the family jewels two more men entered the room one, satisfyingly, with blood rushing from his nose.

With that a gun sounded and Kensi felt the bullet wiz past her and slam into the wall behind her. She turned to find the source only to indeed find herself looking down the barrel of a gun. It was then that the other man, while wiping blood from his face, walked forward and she felt Field's grab her from behind his gun against her head as well. She saw the glint of metal and turned to watch the man walking towards her. When she saw the needle she backed up as far as she could but hands on her stopped her from doing so.

"You coward" she spat towards him but he a feral grin just stretched over his lips. Another set of hands roughly pulled her head to the side, a hand tangled in her hair and one on her chin giving the one enough room to easily jab the needle in carelessly. She protested and squirmed not making it easy for them.

"Lucky I stopped by hey boys?" the new arrival spoke and she saw the man, playing doctor, roll his eyes. But she couldn't focus on anything else as the drug coursed through her veins. She felt the effects immediately. The men stepped back and it was only Fields who kept hold of her. The panic was rising in Kensi. She couldn't move her arms, her legs, couldn't get up. She felt weak, out of control. She was out of control,

"Hey partner!" he said enthusiastically as he reached his hand forward and gripped her chin turning her to look at him,

"That wasn't very nice now was it?"

"They're going to work out that it was you" she said her eyes narrowed, it was about all she could do.

"Oh I don't know baby girl I think I've covered my tracks pretty damn well, they already think that you went back to your apartment and you didn't did you?" he said,

"So do you like wall love, I decorated it jusssst for you" he said spinning her around. It was then that the first man from before walked back in carrying a chair and Field's hoisted her up before pushing her into it. She couldn't do a thing about the rope being wrapped around her ankles and wrists couldn't fight them could barely speak and she wisely chose not to, conserving her energy.

"Do you see how long I've been watching Kensi, watching all of you and nobody's ever noticed, you never did"

"I know your team back to front Kens" she glared wanting to tell him not to call her that,

"I know that Sam often drives past his wife's house and sometimes still follows his kids to school, I know that Callen goes for lots of runs usually not the same route, I know that Beale, your technician goes for a surf every single morning same beach, I know that the psychologist drives the same way to work every single morning and I know who every other single person is on this wall"

"I think the point that he's trying to make young lady" the man behind her said his hot breath on her ear,

"Is don't piss us off cause we know them and we know where they are and we know where your ops is, so be very, very careful" he said before leaving the room. Field's gave a disgusting smile before running a hand down her cheek and catching a roll of duct tape the man threw towards him. Kensi sighed before he ripped a piece and placed it over her lips. He grinned and stood before gripping her chin and pulling her head up and placing a kiss on the tape over her lips,

"Night Kens"

**Chapter 8 of the replacement…exams are neeeearly overrr and I can get back to writing! YAYYYYYYYYY**

**Can't wait guys so I hope you can stick with me for a bit longer!**

**Nina,**

**Xx**

**p.s. Love a review if you guys have a moment xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**The replacement**

**Chapter 9:**

By the time Callen, Sam and Nate pulled up to Kensi's place for the third time that day the last quarter of the sun was just visible over the horizon and the shadows were growing. Pulling out his key Callen walked into the house and the other two men followed,

"Okay there's no sign of a struggle, if Kensi had fought someone there would be signs of a struggle" Callen said as he walked into the room his eyes sweeping over everything,

"Our girl wouldn't have gone easily or quietly, we should check with the neighbours" Sam said and Callen nodded,

"Then again she wasn't feeling well when she left the bar" Callen said as Nate walked into the kitchen. Sam, however watched his partner closely as he walked around the lounge looking for anything,

"G you couldn't have done anything about it" he said reading his partner's mind and catching the guilt that was swirling in his eyes. Callen just shrugged but Nate spoke before Sam could tell his partner how stupid he was being,

"Plus all the lights are off, if someone surprised her she wouldn't have had time to turn the lights off and leave" Callen and Sam shared an appreciative glance at the psychologists detective work, maybe that time spent with Kensi had done him some good.

"She always leaves the bathroom dimmer light on at night" he said. Callen sighed, it was all true, everything they were saying but it wasn't going to get them anywhere. They were still finding nothing. And nothing wasn't helping them. Then again maybe that was the clue. Walking through to Kensi's bedroom Callen frowned,

"Her bed's made….Kensi never ever makes her bed" Callen said and then rolled his eyes at Sam's raised eyebrows,

"And where are her clothes from last night?" Callen asked the two who looked around. Opening the cupboards he went through the clothes. Nate flicked the washing basket lid open to find nothing as well.

"If we hadn't seen the footage from Eric and her bag and phone weren't here I would have said she never came home" Sam said and the other two nodded frowns on their faces. It just didn't add up. They were missing something.

"Get forensics down here?" Sam asked his phone already in his hand and Callen took one last look around before nodding.

* * *

><p>"So how'd you get her in the cab with you" the newest arrival asked,<p>

"Easy Shaun, couple of moves had her eating out of my palm. She liked me, she got in the cab with me too easy" Shaun raised an eyebrow,

"Uhuh" he said taking the beer from Max who yawned after having watched the girl for the whole day,

"Should we call the boss now" he said thinking of the large, delightful pay packet he was about to receive,

"Spose" Fields said pulling out his phone. He flicked through the phone before hitting a button and raising the phone to his ear,

"Yeah Peters here" he said,

"Yeah we got her….she's fine, yep….when do you want her moved? ..okay..right" the short conversation was over in under forty seconds and Fields headed back towards the room once he hung up the phone,

"So what did he say?" Max asked as Fields opened the door,

"We're moving her tomorrow night" he called,

"What are you doing?" Shaun asked,

"Boss wants a photo of 'er" he said as he stood in front of Kensi. Kensi just stared at him although she could hardly do anything else. The drug that still coursed through her veins made it impossible to move. He ran a hand down her cheek before he snapped a photo and hit the send button smirking.

"Beautiful" 

* * *

><p>"Eric?" Callen asked as he walked back into the ops centre Sam and Nate behind him. They had waited for forensics to show up as Hetty had promised they would – even at the time it was. Eric looked up,<p>

"You got anything" the technician shook his head glumly,

"Nothing" it was then that Hetty moved into the room,

"I've just spoken with Director Vance and informed him of our position. The director will be on the first flight down and Agent Gibbs and his team sends their regards along with their offer of assistance at any time should we require it" the team nodded glad to know they had more hands on standby if they needed them.

"I believe it's time to put in a missing person's report" she saw the looks on the agents faces. They didn't want to put in a report, they wanted to find her, they didn't want her on the missing list because they knew how often those people weren't found. And they were going to find her.

"It is better to be safe than sorry gentleman and the more people on the lookout for her the better" Hetty said and they knew that she was right, she was always right.

"I will do that, I assume that you did not find anything at Miss Blye's house" she questioned and they shook their heads,

"But Kens was always the one good at forensics not us so they'll find something" Callen said but the other's didn't answer. They knew his words were as much to convince himself of his words as they were to convince them. 

**Little quick chapter for you guys**

**Xx**

**Nina**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Replacement**

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

><p>"Mr Callen"<p>

The senior agent rubbed his eyes as he lifted his heavy head to look up at the operations manager who stood before his desk.

"Anything in the files?" she asked gently and Callen shook his head that was thumping in pain,

"Nothing" he replied dejectedly pushing away the paper in front of him and Hetty nodded. The morning light was just beginning to filter in through the windows and Callen stood before heading towards the coffee machine his joints aching. Hetty shook her head slightly when her lead agent offered her a coffee and observed his tense shoulders as he leant over the bench. Her gaze moved to the left and she sighed silently as she took in the sight of her psychologist asleep on the couch the files he'd been looking over scattered on the floor.

Her other agent was in the back, where Callen had often slept when she'd told him that she didn't want to find him on the couch in the bullpen. Sam, Callen, Nate, Nell and Eric had been taking it in turns to sleep although she knew that all five of them had sneaked files back with them to go over. She also knew that it was only Callen who hadn't slept a wink during the night while Sam had at least gotten some sleep no matter how restless it was. Nate had lasted most of the night too and Callen hadn't bothered to wake the man once he lost the battle against his heavy eyelids. Instead the agent had removed the half full coffee cup that was lodged between Nate's stomach and the couch. Eric and Nell had been ordered to sleep and after a day of staring at bright screens and running software their brains and eyes rejoiced in a moment of darkness, not allowing them long before they fell asleep – exhausted.

"Forensics just reported that they haven't found anything conclusive yet but are still running tests" Hetty said and Callen nodded knowing that he hadn't really been expecting anything there. With no signs of struggle, nothing out of place, no blood, although for that he was more than grateful, no footprints, no forced entry. It was highly unlikely they were going to get any evidence that would be useful.

"What about Henry Reynolds?" Hetty and Callen both swiveled around as Sam jogged down the stairs. Callen raised an eyebrow vaguely remembering the case that Kensi, Renko, Sam and he had worked almost two years ago.

"He was released from jail two months ago and has had a string of charges since. No job, no number but Eric got an address for us" Callen nodded before taking the file from Sam and scanning over it while Nate who had stirred from behind them staggered up. Both senior agents and Hetty turned sharply when Nate spat the coffee he hadn't realised was cold out into the sink before he reached for a new cup.

"Make it two Nate" Sam said and the psychologist just nodded. Once the ex-seal had his cardboard cup in his hand the three headed for the door off to deliver a not so kind wakeup call to a one Henry Reynolds. After scanning through the file Callen could clearly remember the case that had been closed after Kensi had put a bullet through Reynolds' older brothers' head. Henry had been there and while he was in on the whole illegal operation that had everything to do with a lot of illegal drugs and dealings the team knew that he had been coerced into the family business with no alternative. Callen could remember seeing the devastation across the young man's face before Renko has slapped the handcuffs around his wrists and pawed him off to the FBI who had been targeting the groups for months on end with no luck.

"Scott" Callen was pulled out of his thoughts by Nate's voice and turned towards the man slightly behind him. He couldn't help but scowl however as he realised that Nate had called out to the new agent on the team.

"We're heading to check out a suspect from one of the cases Kensi was involved in a couple years ago" Nate called and Scott changed course heading towards them his bag on his shoulder and a large, bright red cup in his hand. He nodded his thanks to Nate who offered him a smile. The psychologist threw a pointed glance towards Callen and Sam before getting into the car in the back next to Fields.

"He even had time to stop for Starbucks" Sam growled before handing Callen the keys knowing that he couldn't care less about the speeds that Callen chose to drive at.

* * *

><p>Henry Reynolds quickly became a thing of the past as his alibi checked out several times however Fields was adamant about taking the man in for the large amount of plants that they had found growing in his back garden.<p>

"Fields we don't have time for this, we have bigger problems" Callen said agitatedly and the agent looked up before nodding,

"Yeah" he acknowledged,

"I know but this is our job just let me get LAPD on the way" he said before turning away and pulling out his phone. Callen's jaw clenched and Sam who stood next to his partner wondered how there wasn't two holes in the back of Field's head,

"Fields you can do that on the way back to ops. We have to go so get out to the car" Callen said and Sam only took a second to notice the chance in Callen's voice. It was one that they rarely heard, one that was of order and command instead of the suggestions and ideas he usually voiced with the team. The one that worked well anyway.

"I can't work with him" Callen stated angrily before stalking back into the house. Nate and Sam shared a look before following Callen only hoping that their new agent got the message.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached ops again the building was buzzing with life as most of the employees had arrived for their day of work. Sam suppressed a yawn as he headed up the stairs towards Eric's office with the three other men. They could all feel the tension and he could see it in every crease on Callen's face. Callen who was still silently stewing and Sam knew that his anger and frustration was a combination of the dead end and lack of information they had about Kensi's whereabouts along with the man who now walked up the stairs in front of him with Nate.<p>

He wondered how Kensi was doing and felt his chest tighten. Was she okay? Was she hurt? His fist reflexively clenched at the thought of someone hurting her. They were all protective over her and he was no exception. They rarely showed it however – at least they tried not to because it meant avoiding the lecture from a furious Kensi Blye or a punch to the gut quite literally. She was certainly not a damsel in any kind of distress and when she took the punches and the scrapes and bruises on the job it was different because that was the job and they expected it.

But this was different. This was a whole different kettle of fish and all Sam wanted was to know where she was and get his hands on whoever had taken her there. They had better not have hurt her. His mind flashed as the unwelcome thoughts and images flooded his minds of a hurt Kensi, an injured, beaten Kensi. He pushed them away forcefully not willing to let himself go there. She would be fine. It was Kensi.

"Deeks?" Callen's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked to see Detective Marty Deeks extend a hand out to shake Callen's who did so. Sam nodded towards him as Eric introduced Deeks' to Scott Fields.

"What are you doing here Deeks?" Callen asked wasting no time. Had they got a lead? Was their finally information for them. Something, anything that would lead them to Kensi.

"Have you found anything" Deeks asked and Sam shook his head when the blonde looked towards him. They had known Deeks for a while, since he had been appointed as liason between LAPD and NCIS their paths had crossed on multiple occasions. When he had worked with them although it had only been several times he and Kensi had worked together. Callen had first placed them together after Kensi had been complaining about how annoying the detective was and Callen had smirked a moment later when said man had walked into the ops centre throwing her a grin. The scathing glare that he had received when he had sent the pair off made him particularly wary of his junior agent for the rest of the day.

"Mr Deeks alerted us of a current case LAPD have been handling that may or may not have significance to Kensi's disappearance" Hetty explained as she entered the room however the agents swiveled towards the screen when four images appeared on the screen courtesy of Nell.

"It might be nothing but I thought you should know" Deeks explained,

"This case has been ongoing for over four months now. These four women have all been kidnapped all from bars and clubs all matching the same profile as Kensi, age, appearance. They're all single, attractive, young women. All the bars are in the same area. " Deeks explained,

"Okay but Kens went home from the club and then went missing" unfazed Deeks nodded before continuing,

"So did these women. They were seen leaving the clubs, we've got them all on surveillance video's and then we have missing person reports. No one spoke to these women between when they left the club and when they were taken"

"The only difference between these cases and Kensi's after going over the forensic reports is that these cases collected a lot of evidence. There was signs of struggle and forced entry" Nell added from where she sat,

"So if this was the case, they got Kensi just as she got home, no it doesn't make sense Kens would have fought them we would have seen evidence of a struggle" Sam said,

"Unless they used drugs, sedatives, chloroform" Eric suggested and Sam nodded.

"You said she wasn't feeling well Callen maybe she wasn't as aware as she normally would be" Nate supplied,

"Why wasn't she feeling well?" Deeks asked,

"It was only us getting her drinks" Callen countered knowing where Deeks was going with his question,

"What about the bar tender?" the detective asked again and Callen considered his thoughts.

"Sam and I will head to the bar and Deeks can you go over the case with Nate, Eric and Nell…and Fields get them up to speed" Deeks nodded,

"Guys I'll send you over the surveillance footage" Callen said turning towards Eric and Nell who nodded.

"Keep going over files as well" Callen instructed,

"This is the best lead we've got so far but if this has no connection to Kensi we're wasting our time so keep going through the files and eliminating possible suspects" they all nodded towards Callen turning to begin work while Callen and Sam headed back out the office and down the stairs heading for the bar they'd been sitting at only two nights before.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter for you guys…I really hope you liked it.!<strong>

**Please let me know what you think so far!**

**Also ADVICE TIME peoples…do you think that the people who have Kensi should be trying to get revenge on NCIS and the case that they were involved with or do you think they should be people who know Kensi who have something against her personally. I have two ideas and I don't know which one I want more. SO PLEASE HELPPPPP! Let me know which one you'd prefer!**

**Thanks.**

**Also let me take a minute to thank you guys who have reviewed..seriously it's like Christmas every single time I realise I've gotten a review I love it and appreciate it soooo much!**

**p.s. I haven't done this for a few chapters so I'm going to catch up : )**

**AngelVanguard:**

There's definitely a lot of Callen jaw clenching coming up haha. You'll have to wait to find out who the boss is I have two in mind but I can't decide yet : ) Thank you so much for saying it's like watching the scene on television that is just the greatest compliment. Made my day!

I'm glad that I surprised you with Fields going back to work and planting her things love to do that : ). I hope this was the right place to bring Deeks in. I had him there and then I took him back out and then it was more of a what the hell thing he's fun to write. : )

p.s. thank you for saying that this story is your favourite I love writing it!

**Annabeth:**

YOU never disappoint! Hehe I love getting your reviews : )

I am soo glad you're enjoying it. Indeed there may be a little Callen and Sam rescuing happening. I just can't damn resist haha.

I'm really glad you liked chapter 6 and thought it was fitting that it was just Kensi. I wasn't sure if it would kind of flop or not. I still haven't decided if I'm going to bring the DC peoples in…still thinking! We sha'll see : )

Thank you for your reviews!

p.s. I miss nate too : )

**AshLiz**

Thankyou! And hope you're still liking it!

**Cairdiuil paiste**

If the public demand it then the public get it!  
>No hehe I decided to bring him in anyway he's lots of fun to write and I love how he works with the team as well. Hope you're liking it and thanks for the review!<p>

**Camille:**

Thank you for saying that and don't worry Hetty's moment will be here soon! Thanks!

**Dqu:**

I'm soooo happy that you like it! Sorry it's been a bit of a wait for an update! Thank you sooooo much for the review!

**JJ**

Thankyouuuuuu!...and thanks for the review very much!

**Krazy Nixi**

Hope you're still liking what's happening. Thanks so much for the review!

**Little miss michelle**

Hope you like it! Thanks!

**Louise (redmangan23)**

Thank you for the review! I tried to make a spot for Deeks : ) I decided I wanted to write him in. I do love him and he's fun to write. You read my mind about reasons for bringing in Deeks I hope it seemed reasonable and believable : ) Thanks for your support with all my stories it's so much appreciated!

**Madil93**

Hope you are still liking it..I'll try to update mighty soon : ) Thanks for your reviews!

**Michele:**

You're definitely on the right track. You're review for chapter 6 made me laugh (aka Callen's). And yes I haven't forgotten about Hetty just yet. Her part is coming soon.

**Rebel Magnus:**

Really glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**Review:**

Thank you soooo much for reviewing. I'm really happy that you like the story. I couldn't wait for my exams to end either!. Soooo happy! And I'm keen to get back to writing a lottt! I've missed it! Thanks

**Sears678**

Glad you liked it! Hope you still are : ) Thanks for the review!

**Terken:**

So glad you are liking it! You were right to not like Fields : ) and Hetty's moment is on it's way promise.

**Tibbee:**

Thanks so much for taking the time to review. I really hope you like this one. I decided to bring Deeks in so we'll see how things go but I have a sneaking suspicion that he'll still be there when things quieten down anyway : )

**Vampyre Nights**

Haha. You don't have to worry about me uni was just leeching my life away like it does…although my sanity is questionable ..courtesy of uni itself : ) I'm really glad you liked chapter 8 and will try to get some more updates for you on those other stories.

Thank you for the goodluck with my exams too : )

**Sorry there's so many people guys I haven't done this for the last couple of chapters so i really wanted to catch up. Thank you so so so much to everyone who has reviewed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The replacement**

**Chapter 11:**

Sam flashed his badge and the man eyeing them suspiciously from behind the bar nodded to a door at the back of building. It was almost empty in the day time and Callen felt a wave of regret wash over him as he and Sam walked past the toilets.

"_Kens what are you doing, what are you doing with Fields?"_

"_Did I do something to upset you?"_

"_Because Kens…I"_

Callen shook his head in attempt to rid his mind of their voices from that night as he followed Sam. Fortunately it wasn't long before he had something else to focus on and the partners exchanged a glance as they edged closer to the closed door in an attempt to hear the tense voices that they could just make out. Whoever was inside though seemed to have calmed down and the agents knew they wouldn't have a lot of luck over hearing anything. Nodding to Sam, Callen knocked while his hand ghosted over his waistband where his gun lay.

A second later they heard footsteps heading towards the door. When it was opened the two agents were met with a balding, shorter man and another taller one with dark hair and an expensive looking suit,

"Gentleman how can I help you" in answer to the man's question Sam held up his badge and watched as the man visibly paled,

"You Mr. Sal Forde?" Callen asked and the man nodded,

"Right well we're looking to have a quick chat" Sal nodded and welcomed them in,

"Ah Peter we'll finish this later on" the man said quickly and the other who they now knew to be Peter simply nodded, looking slightly annoyed before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

"Hope we're not interrupting" Callen said pulling out a chair for himself while Sam had a look around the office. They knew that they were making the owner of the bar uncomfortable and they'd had enough experience in the past to know that Sal Forde was definitely hiding something.

"Mr Forde there was a woman here on Thursday she went missing that night, we need to know if you noticed anything suspicious going on?" Callen asked sliding a picture of Kensi across the desk. Sal both visibly relaxed in front of them and frowned as he looked down at the picture before shaking his head,

"I wasn't here Thursday night but nobody has said anything" he said and Callen stifled a sigh knowing that they weren't going to get much out of ol' Sal,

"Mind if we have a look around and we'll also need your security tapes" the man simply nodded after hesitating for just a second before standing up and leading them back out the door. Sam caught Callen's eye a smirked slightly before shaking his head as he watched the jittery man. They wouldn't be hiring him for any undercover work any time soon.

It wasn't long before Sal hesitated. It wasn't long before he needed some….

Encouragement. And Sam was all for encouraging. They were quick to quietly inform Sal of the woman who had gone missing, the federal agent, and that the 'evidence' all pointed to him. The man's eyes bulged at their words and he swallowed before hastily unlocking the door. Not unexpectedly there were several weapons, clear bags of tablets that they overlooked. Sal was surprisingly cooperative afterwards providing them with all the surveillance video's the required and the with the staff that had worked that night,

"Jerry these blokes need ta talk to ya"

* * *

><p>"I walked her up to her door and then I left, she was dead tired and said that she just wanted to go to bed" Fields said seriously leaning towards Hetty who sat on the other side of the desk,<p>

"Where did you go after that?" the operations manager asked just as seriously, inspecting her new agent over the top of her spectacles.

"Do you seriously think I have something to do with this Hetty?" Fields asked the frown on his face deepening and something akin to outrage seeping into his accusing words,

"I have no reason to suspect such a thing Agent Fields however you know that you are involved and as you are the last known individual to have had contact with Agent Blye you are required to file an official statement which includes questions of your whereabouts after you left Ms Blye's residence" Fields just nodded as Hetty finished with a look that meant business and shrugged,

"I went home, a friend stopped in to pick up some old CD's later on but…" he shrugged again and Hetty nodded,

"I'll need his or her name and a contact number" Fields nodded, accepting the paper and pen before scribbling the information down.

"I'll expect the paper work on my desk in a couple of hours" Hetty said as she accepted the piece of paper,

"Please fill it out with as much detail as you can possibly recall Agent Fields" she said as he stood picking up the paper with him. At her words he glanced towards her for a moment. A silence filled the office for only a moment before Field's nodded and turned moving quickly away from the desk and towards the bullpen.

**Quick update**

**Hope you like it : )**

**Reviews would make me smilllllle : ) and more importantly write : )**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**The replacement**

**Chapter 12**

"Look guys I don't really know what to tell you?" he was fidgety, the rag he'd been wiping the bar down with was twisting in his hands. Sam raised an eyebrow,

"Anything abnormal, anything different than normal?" the ex-seal asked his voice lowering slightly causing Jerry to wring the material even harder,

"Do you remember seeing us?" Callen asked before the man could answer causing both Sal and Jerry's eyes to widen. Sam shifted his gaze to his partner – he'd thought the plan was to not make it personal but he could go with it,

"Sitting in that booth over there" he explained gesturing to one not too far from the bar itself. Jerry shrugged before nodding,

"Yeah I remember you all, there were a group of you, you two and another guy and the girl stayed" he shrugged looking at the bar as he began shifting back and forth,

"The girl?" Sam asked his voice tight,

"I mean yeah…there was a chick with you"

"You remember her in particular then?" Jerry frowned,

"Come on boy this young lady might be in trouble you need to tell them what you know" Sal said from where he stood beside the agents,

"Trouble? …..what kind of trouble?"

"You first" Sam countered abruptly,

"Look man it was nothing the boys were just saying that she was hot and stuff. And she seemed into that guy you lot were with" the words tumbled out of his mouth as his ears turned red and Sam sighed.

"Anyone take an interest in her in particular? Who was serving her drinks?" the young bartender had begun to shake his head after the first half of Callen's questions but frowned,

"What son" the owner said and it was obvious he was fairly fond of the young man,

"That night we took on a new kid…job interview type thing..he was ..yeah he was serving her drinks" Jerry looked up at them hoping it would help, the tension on his face clear.

"You have a name?" Jerry took several steps to the right before pulling several sheets of paper from behind the bar.

"Resume help?" Sam looked at the kid with a new appreciation before he nodded and accepted the paper,

"We'll still need those tapes" Sal nodded,

"Of course"

"So is she alright?" the agents looked back to the young man and with a sinking feeling in Callen's chest he realized he still had no real answer to the question.

"If you think of anything you give us a call alright, even if it could be nothing, is probably nothing you give us a call" Callen said handing Jerry a card who nodded quickly,

"Of course"

* * *

><p>Her eyes were wide, stinging with the need to close as she stared intently at her fingertips where her wrists were bound in front of her. She was furious with her limbs, her muscles and joints. Just move. Her internal yelling had failed to do anything bar create a worsening migraine and her sheer will power seemed pointless. She'd been trying for how long she had no idea. All she knew was that her bones were still frozen but she also knew it was infinitely better than staring down than at the wall in front of her. She'd moved her fingers once what seemed like hours beforehand and it had been the sun shining through a lifetime of clouds. It gave her hope and it sparked a twinge of determination in her that the drug whatever the hell it had been had managed to somewhat numb within her.<p>

The room had gotten dark obviously the night had passed and she knew that at some point she'd lost consciousness. She'd awoken her incredibly saw neck falling backwards as she'd figured it may have balanced her. Her thighs ached as did her cramping back. She was over it, all she wanted was home and a bath. Wine wouldn't hurt – or something with a little more bite. And maybe some company. Her eyes flickered up to the pictures before she could even stop herself.

Blue eyes stared back at her. In the hours of idle time she appeared to have she'd managed work out the latest photos. She and Callen had gone out for breakfast earlier in the week, before everything had gone wrong, before Fields had ever slammed into her life and before Sam would have finished his run so he couldn't find out the amount of calories they had been planning to consume before the sun had finished rising. The senior agent has swung by her place that morning and drove them both to their usual deli where they'd purchased breakfast for more than two and headed down to the beach to eat it. It had been a good morning tainted now by the fact that there was photographic evidence on the wall. Someone had photographed them in Callen's car. Someone had followed them. How had they not noticed? How had this happened?

Her anger welled along with her frustration. She'd gathered that Fields had been away long enough the day before to be at work. Her work. She was furious that he had been there and she had not, while he'd kept her locked away. While he went and posed as the concerned partner. Her only hope was that they would notice something amiss with him – then again they'd all thought that from the moment they'd met. Hetty…..Hetty would know, she was after all the one who'd asked Kensi to 'get to know him better'. Kensi wanted to frown although whatever it was in her blood forbade it she knew that Hetty owed her at least sometime free of paperwork once she got home.

* * *

><p>Once they'd finally retrieved the tapes they'd headed back to the office to deliver them to Eric and Nell to go through. Seated around the table in the centre of the room was Nate, Deeks and Fields sifting through files and Callen could see the LAPD stamp from where he stood.<p>

"Forensics have come back with a big definitive zero" Nell said, before he could question the three men, regret on her face and Callen nodded solemnly before she turned back to load the footage from the bar. He knew he didn't want to stay, didn't want to watch it, didn't want to see Kensi flirt with the man standing to his right all over again. The first time was enough.

"Eric can you look up a Luke Trellors" the young man nodded but didn't verbally reply already typing.

"Only one in the area….ah recent college graduate who is he?"

"He was working at the bar" he explained,

"That's not him though" Nell said causing everyone in the room to look towards her. She pulled up an image on the large screen it was grainy but it was clearly a young man standing behind the bar serving both Fields and Kensi drinks. However despite the picture quality they could clearly tell it was not the man Eric had found.

"New in town maybe?" Deeks offered,

"I'll run the picture through the database see what I can find" Nell replied and Callen nodded before turning on their newest agent,

"He the guy that was serving you both all night" Fields nodded quickly, staring at the screen. Callen could see Jerry not too far from him but his eyes were drawn to the hand that Fields had placed on Kensi's lower back. He caught Sam shake his head almost imperceptibly and followed his gaze to Deeks' who had a questioning expression on his face. No doubt had Kensi been there she would have copped a fair amount of flak from the LAPD officer. But she wasn't.

"Alright well he's our best bet for now so let's see if we can track him down, what have you guys got?" Callen asked turning to where Deeks sat who shook his head,

"Not a heap. Can't find any link between Kensi and the other victims" a sick feeling washed over Callen as he heard Deeks call her a victim but pulled himself from his thoughts when he realized the man was still talking,

"….or a link between any of the victims really. Other than they are similar physically there's no real link, nothing" the dejected tone of Deeks' voice reflected how Callen felt.

"Remind me what the result of these cases were" Deeks considered the man who sat to his left for a moment. Had he not been sifting through the cases for hours alongside him?

"The women haven't been found, it's been seven weeks since the first and none have been recovered" he said quickly and could see the glare both agents had for their newest team member. Fields nodded before standing and nodding,

"Right then" he said before he turned and headed out the room leaving only silence behind him,

"Strange" Deeks remarked dryly and Callen felt his respect for the officer grow exponentially. At least he knew it wasn't just him.

* * *

><p>"So my alibi stand up then?" for a moment Hetty simply stared at the young man before gesturing to the phone in her hand. Fields nodded and sat before her desk conscious of still being under Hetty's gaze,<p>

"Indeed it did Mr. Fields" she replied and he nodded,

"I wanted to apologise for before I just…..I was shocked that you could have thought I had something to do with this…I really liked Kensi you know, we were getting on really well I mean a bit of a rough start but I think I grew on her" the agent left off with a grin and it didn't take too long for Hetty to encourage the young agent to put himself to use in recovering his new partner then. As he left an uneasiness settled within the operations manager. _I really liked Kensi you know. Liked._

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys anyone who's still around :) Hope you like i know it's been forever but i really hope to get back into these stories! Please review let me know if you're still here :) <strong>


End file.
